fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Romeo Conbolt (MSE)
|kanji= ロメオ・コンボルト |rōmaji=Romeo Konboruto |alias=Crimson Blaze (クリムゾンブレイズ, Kurimuzon Bureizu) "Baby Dragon Slayer" (ベビードラゴンスレイヤー, Bebīdoragonsureiyā) |race=Human |birthday=X771 |age=6 (debut) 13 (X791) 24 (X801; Fairy Tail: Phantoms) |gender=Male |height=5'11 |weight=154 lbs |eyes=Blue |hair=Dark Purple |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Strauss|fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mirajane_Strauss_(MSE) |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building (former) Second Fairy Tail Building (former) The Strauss Estate (current) |status=Active |relatives=Macao Conbolt (Father; Deceased) Strauss|fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mirajane_Strauss_(MSE) (Unofficial adoptive sibling/"mother") |magic=Flame Dragon Slayer Magic (MSE) Crimson Overcharge Rainbow Fire Purple Flare Fire Magic |english voice=Kyle Hebert (X791/Teen years) |image gallery=yes }} Romeo Conbolt (ロメオ・コンボルト Romeo Konboruto) is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt, and a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance When he first appears, Romeo is a slim, young boy with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. Seven years later, his hair has grown longer, including the various strands, giving his hair an overall more spiked look. Romeo has gained more muscle, possessing prominent abdominal and pectoral muscles and, to a minor degree, biceps. Having joined Fairy Tail, he also sports the guild’s stamp on his left shoulder. Romeo’s first outfit consists of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-coloured pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. After the time skip and his joining of his father's guild, Romeo switched to an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel's, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He now wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-coloured edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-coloured pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages. Ten years later, he wears a similar outfit, except that his boots come up to his knees, have metal knee-guards and toes, and his hair is longer. His face has also filled out more, and he wears a long, maroon trenchcoat. Personality Romeo is a kind boy who loves his father very much. He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself. He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother. After Natsu disappears together with the Team Tenrou on Tenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild, and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later. Having become a Mage of Fairy Tail at this point, Romeo is a proud member of the guild who tries to defend its name from anyone who insults it. Also, when he talks about or with his older guild mates, he ends their name in Nii or Nee. Ten years later, Romeo has displayed a much more mature personality. He has developed similarly to Natsu, with an instinctive nature to protect those he cares for deeply, no matter the cost, except Romeo isn't as reckless. When his father passed away, Romeo had entered a deep depression for several years, until a certain white-haired woman found him, took him in, and managed to get a smile out of him. He currently trusts Mirajane Strauss more than anyone in the world, having been living with her for almost 7 years, and she feels the same way, the pair having a sibling-like relationship between them. Synopsis For the canon history and synopsis of Romeo Conbolt up until the events the conclusion of the Tartaros Arc, see here. Magic and Abilities Flame Dragon Slayer Magic (MSE): Romeo Conbolt is a Second Generation Flame Dragon Slayer, meaning he found and implanted a Flame Dragon Lacrima within himself, gaining similar abilities to that of Natsu Dragneel. Flame Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burning. The fire produced by this type of Magic produces much more heat than a standard one, with even the user’s body temperature being capable of melting iron and burning off poison and stigmata's; not only that, but the user’s fire is strictly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the more their flames will increase exponentially in temperature, something that is referred to as “Flames of Emotion”. In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”. However, the user can’t eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves. Also, as a Second Generation Flame Dragon Slayer, Romeo can form scales on his hands, arms, legs, checks and neck area of condensed, solid fire that scorch anyone and anything they touch. *'Flame Dragon's Roar': Romeo's version of the signature Roar that Dragon Slayers possess. His roar has the same appearance and effects that Natsu's has, except Romeo's is somewhat darker in colour, and has a wider range. **'Flame Dragon's Apocalyptic Breath': A much stronger variant of Flame Dragon's Roar. Instead of a wide-spread breath of flames, Romeo focuses his energy in front of his mouth, and releases a solid, pale orange beam of fire that produces a wildly explosive result upon impact. *'Flame Dragon's Mega Impact': Romeo engulfs himself in an aura of fire and leaps into the air. He then proceeds to dive down to the opponent with a swirling visual effect to his fire. Extending his arms, a pair of dragonic "arms" also extend, forming into an arrow-esque shape. Upon impact, the fire spreads out like a shockwave and heavily damages any and everything it touches, especially the main target. *'Flame Dragon's Wing Attack': Romeo leaps forth, surrounding his arms in strings of fire. Swinging his arms out in front of him, he generates two spiralling bursts of flame that engulf the opponent. *'Flame Dragon's Punch': A basic spell. Romeo covers his fists in a large amount of fire and proceeds to punch the target with heavy force. *'Flame Dragon's Scorching Fang': Romeo engulfs his hands with a powerful flame, and swipes at his opponents with his hands in a claw-like fashion, burning them severely. *'Flame Dragon's Crushing Fist': Seemingly Romeo's version of Flame Dragon King's Demolition Fist, except somewhat less powerful. Romeo clasps his hands together and charges them up, releasing a huge amount of flames around them, before proceeding to bring them down onto his target with enough force to obliterate an entire block of buildings. *'Flame Dragon's Blazing Vortex': Romeo jumps in the air and spins his body quickly on a Z-Axis angle, generating a large amount of fire from his body. When there is enough fire, he directs it down upon his opponent, with a similar appearance to that of Sky Dragon's Wave Wind. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Surtur's Omega Inferno': Romeo concentrates on his Magical Power, and begins generating tendrils of fire out his body. They fly into the air, before burrowing into the ground around them. A few seconds later, they find their targets, and erupt into absolutely humongous pillars of magma-like flames. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hephaestus' Alpha Wildfire': Leaping towards his opponent, Romeo charges his hands with fire. Sliding underneath them, Romeo unleashes this fire, blasting said opponent sky high. Romeo leaps into the air above them, forming a large orb of fire above himself. Flipping, he hurls this orb to the opponent, engulfing them inside it, before it explodes with enough force to shatter the ground, even if this attack occurs half a mile in the air. Crimson Overcharge (退紅喚起 (クリムソン・オーバーチャージ), Kurimuson Ōbāchāji lit. Faded Scarlet Awakening): Activated when the user absorbs and harnesses a moderate amount of flame –whether it be from themselves or from opposing sources-, spreading it through their own magic origin. This replaces the user's regular Eternano with that of the fire-element for thirty minutes at the most—as any longer could quite possibly destroy the user from the inside out. By vibrating flames at supersonic speeds as they absorb the flames into their body, the user causes friction, setting them ablaze as it causes an explosive reaction that spreads through the user's entire body; essentially, it inflames their body and causes the flames to rise from their body and converge; this forms an aura which has a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance. Because the sheer energy output and radiation, the aura pulses at a high frequency. This has the added effect of causing their attire to take upon a vibrating form, causing the flames to surround their body in a continually rippling manner, whirling around their body all the while. This essentially creates an extremely sturdy defensive armour around their body that allows the user to not only increase their defensive power, but also their physical power as the flames are constantly surrounding the user's body and flowing in and out as well as spinning around them. In Crimson Overcharge Mode, the user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability dramatically increase, pushing them to their utmost limits; as they can transform their body into fire, and manipulate it to its greatest extent, even surpassing that of a Fire Dragon Slayer or a Flame God Slayer; making their fires unable to be consumed to any Lost Magic or even beyond. The user's usage of this technique is shown through the increase in density of their magical energy; as when alight, the user's arms and legs deal twice the damage they would normally output; they can also unleash waves of fire up to and including fireballs that cause a large amount of damage from their hands and feet on a whim at a rapid pace, allowing them to constantly bombard their foe with a seemingly never-ending shower of flames. When in Crimson Overcharge Mode, the user is capable of avoiding regular attacks, both magical and physical, by undergoing an elemental transformation into flames and purposely enabling the attack to deal less damage. Turning into the element of flame additionally has the effect of burning the opponent if the opponent strikes them; though it should be noted that those who possess an advantageous element –such as Water Magic- can bypass the user's transformation and strike them. The heat that these flames give off is great, and people seem to feel dehydrated just by being near the user when Crimson Overcharge is in use. The flames are malleable, bending to the user's mind and can take whatever form they will them to, even "grab" a target, though naturally, this damages them greatly. Despite the heat, the flames do no damage to the user themselves, and thus they refer to this as a "perfect defense". Rainbow Fire (七色の炎　レインボーファイア Reinbō Faia): Romeo can use this type of Fire Magic, which allows him to create different-coloured flames for different effects. *'Blue Fire': A spell in which the user creates blue-coloured fire with cold properties. This type of fire, however, is considered edible to a Fire Dragon Slayer. This is the second-most powerful variant of Rainbow Fire. *'Orange Fire': The user creates some orange-coloured fire with grappling abilities. This spell is mainly use to render the target immobile, while also burning them. *'Yellow Fire': A spell similar to Orange Fire. The user creates a yellow-coloured flame hovering on their palm, which apparently gives off a strange smell. *'Red Fire': This fire has a similar effect to actual Lava, as it almost instantly melts through most substances it impacts. *'Black Fire: The user releases a torrent of black flames from their hands which, upon hitting a living target, induce hysterical fear in their minds.' *'Rainbow Fire': The user combines the different "colours" of their Rainbow Fire Magic into one, alleged, "deadliest flame". This flame has another effect, unique to Tsukisasu. It activates only when he intends to quickly disable an opponent, however: when this spell impacts, the target feels every existing emotion all at once, while being ravaged with the effects of the multiple colours of fire simultaneously. Purple Flare: This is variation of Fire Magic, which allows user to create and manipulate specific purple flame, that cannot be extinguished by wind or water. The caster can conjure this type of fire through various parts of their body, such as their arms. Mage can use this magic in different ways, like attack, binding or support. *'Purple Net': The user summons forth their Magic Seal or flame orb, which creates purple flare taking the form of ropes, ensnaring groups of people around them. The form of this spell differs depending on the user, as it can be used as a net rather than ropes. *'Purple Bombardment': The user generates multiple balls of purple fire that stick to the opponents before exploding with tremendous force. Immense Strength: Romeo's strength has rapidly increased over the years to the point where he can topple huge trees, shatter walls with kicks, and even cancel out the strength of a large monster-like creature. He, on one instance, brought an entire freight cargo train to a complete standstill by standing in front of its path and catching the front with his hands, digging his feet down until it stopped a few seconds later. Immense Durability: Romeo has been seen taking massive forces of impact and still being able to stand up with just a few scratches. Enhanced Speed: In multiple battles, Romeo has shown enough speed to close multi-metre distances between him and his opponent and strike before they have a chance to react. Enhanced Reflexes: Romeo has been seen dodging and even catching high-speed projectiles when launched at him (bullets). Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: By the age of 15, he was able to keep up with the physical attacks of Dark Guild members from various angles, even flooring some of them, while dulling the nerves of others. At 19, few years after Fairy Tail's disbandment, he had already advanced to the level where he could keep up with his idol Natsu Dragneel, and even Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. Vast Magic Power: As a (Second Generation) Dragon Slayer, Romeo naturally has a huge amount of innate Magic Power within him. Romeo's Magic Power, when exerted, manifests as a rising pillar of fire with a solid beam of light in the middle with enough power to shatter everything around him, at its peak. Relationships Macao Conbolt Macao is Romeo's father, and Romeo thinks very highly and cares deeply for him. When Macao did not return from a Job he had undertaken in three days like he had promised, Romeo pestered Makarov Dreyar everyday with his concerns about his father's well being, and when Makarov refused to take action, Romeo punched him. Similarly, Macao cares deeply for his son. When Romeo was being teased by his peers who thought little of Mages, he asked his father to do an "amazing job", so Macao travelled, alone, to Mt. Hakobe to defeat twenty Vulcans so that the boys would stop bullying his son. After the disappearance of Fairy Tail's most prominent Mages, Romeo became very sullen, and his father was very distraught by his change in attitude, and tried, albeit unsuccessfully to cheer him up. Over the course of the 4 years after Fairy Tail disbanded, Romeo started to become very hateful towards his father for just sitting there and not trying to keep the guild together. Romeo has felt guilt for the past 6 or 7 years over this, as he wasn't able to apologise for his behavior before his father sadly passed away. Natsu Dragneel Natsu is someone who Romeo looks up to, dating back to when Natsu rescued Macao from his job up at Mt. Hakobe, with Romeo showing his appreciation to Natsu after they had returned. After the Team Tenrou's disappearance, Romeo became very upset and distant from his peers, including his own father. After Natsu's return after being missing for 7 years, Romeo immediately broke out of his bitter, hating persona and smiled for the first time since the core members were first declared "dead". Mirajane Strauss Mirajane is the one person Romeo trusts at present. This is because after his father's death, Mirajane made room for him at her and her siblings' estate. She took him in and looked after him for almost 7 years, and she still does, as if he were actually her own younger brother or even her son, to an extent. They spar the occasional time to test each other's strength, albeit with Mirajane always emerging victorious. Romeo is willing to do anything for her, if it means she stays safe. He is currently helping her look for her missing siblings. Quotes *(To Thibault) "To have been tamed by punks like these... father and everyone are cowards... I'm going to fight! If things keep up like this it'll be Fairy Tail's disgrace!" *(To Macao Conbolt) "Fine, you just sit there on your fat ass doing nothing, Dad! Meanwhile, I am going to go out and actually do some good for Fairy Tail! Anyone who wants to join me, feel free." Trivia *Permission for this character was given by Per-chan Category:Characters Category:Lost Magic User Category:Male Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Fairy Tail member Category:Team Natsu Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dragon Slayer Magic